Elena and Katherine
The relationship between the cured vampire/human, Elena Gilbert and the cured vampire/Traveler, Katherine Pierce. When Katherine first came back to Mystic Falls in 2010, she was jealous of Elena for earning the affections of both Stefan and Damon, as she had also had relationships with both brothers in the past and, while she never truly loved Damon, she was still in love with Stefan. Katherine also planned to deliver Elena to Klaus for the sacrifice in exchange for his forgiveness for going on the run for him for 500 years after ruining his first attempt at breaking his Hybrid Curse. Katherine , however, also stated that she was more indifferent to Elena than anything else after the two first met each other—Katherine merely saw her as someone who had the same fate as her as a Petrova doppelgänger. After Katherine force-fed Elena's brother Jeremy to the Immortal Silas, resulting in his death, they technically became each other's only remaining family. Afterward, Elena turned her humanity off, and she impersonated Katherine for the first time, despite the fact that Katherine had impersonated Elena on multiple occasions in the past. After Elena turned her humanity back on, she channeled all of her emotions into her desire to kill Katherine, and attempted to avenge Jeremy's death while Bonnie was working on bringing down the Veil in Mystic Falls, but she was stopped by Stefan before she could succeed because her assault on Katherine was also harming Bonnie due to the fact that they were magically linked. In Graduation, Katherine, angry that Elena seemed to get everything in life that she believed she deserved, went after Elena and they began to fight. Though Elena had the upper-hand for a short period of time, Katherine eventually gained the advantage by knocking Elena onto her back and stabbing her in the throat with a makeshift stake. She then reached into Elena's chest to rip out her heart, but Elena, desperate to survive, shoved the Cure into Katherine's mouth and forced her to swallow it, turning her back into a human and knocking her out, saving Elena from death at the last moment. Despite this, Elena later fought for Katherine's survival as a human when she was being sought out by Silas, who intended to feed on her in order to ingest her cure-laced blood. Later on, in 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine used her newfound traveler magic to possess Elena in an attempt to prolong her survival and create a new life for herself and her daughter. However, her plan was discovered by Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes in No Exit and she was expelled from Elena's body in Gone Girl by Stefan via Gregor's Blade. This resulted in Katherine's death, and subsequent rejection from the Other Side. Afterward, Katherine's spirit was sucked into Hell. They are known as "Kelena" by fans. Early History In Ancient Greece in 100 BC, when Silas and Amara both took the Immortality Elixir and became the world's first truly immortal man and woman, they unknowingly went against Nature, and as a result, Nature sought to restore the balance by creating doppelgängers of the two who could die in their place. There have been multiple doppelgängers from each line in history. The first known doppelgänger of Amara was Tatia in the late 10th century, followed by Katherine in the 15th century, and then by Elena in the 20th century. Elena was born in 1992 and was adopted by Grayson and Miranda when Elena's biological mother, Isobel Flemming, a descendant of Katherine, gave her up. Once Elena grew up and became a teenager, it became obvious to those who knew Katherine that they looked nearly identical, eventually leading to the revelation that Elena was Katherine's doppelgänger. Both Elena and Katherine came to know each other when word got out that Katherine had not actually died in 1864, and that there was another human doppelgänger, Elena, who was alive and whose existence was made possible by Katherine's illegitimate daughter, Nadia, whose own existence was kept secret due to the shame of having a child out of wedlock at the time. The two women also had a connection due to the fact that Niklaus Mikaelson sought them both out in turn to break his Hybrid Curse, as the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger was used to break the curse; the first attempt was with Katherine in 1492, followed by his second and successful attempt with Elena in 2009. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= Elena was saved by Stefan after Grayson and Miranda's car crashed on Wickery Bridge. He was shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, a vampire he loved in 1864, and remained in Mystic Falls to find out more about her, followed by his brother Damon who wished to reconcile with Katherine who was presumably trapped in a tomb. Stefan began a romantic relationship with Elena, but she started to grow suspicious of him and demanded the truth. Stefan told her he was a vampire and explained his past with Katherine, including how she turned him. Stefan decided to leave town to keep Elena safe, but after confessing her love for him and reuniting with him, she found a photo of Katherine in Stefan's room. Shocked by how much she looked like Katherine, Elena left, leaving her necklace with Katherine's picture, believing that Stefan didn't really love her and just wanted to replace Katherine. When she returned, she forced Stefan to explain everything to her and was surprised to find out she was adopted, possibly related to Katherine, and that Stefan was in love with her, not Katherine. Elena was attacked by Noah who also knew loved Katherine and told Stefan and Damon that Emily's grimoire could help release Katherine from the tomb. Elena decided to help Stefan retrieve the book before Damon, but Damon threatened to turn her into a vampire in order to trade for it with Stefan. Elena convinced Damon to trust her and had Bonnie and Sheila open the tomb. Damon searched, but couldn't find Katherine. Elena gave him a comforting hug and he later found out that Katherine had never been in the tomb and she didn't care about him from Anna. Isobel returned to Mystic Falls to get the device for Katherine, having befriended her. She forced Elena to get it from Damon, knowing that Damon was in love with Elena. During the Founder's Day Parade, the tomb vampires organised an attack on the Founding Families. Katherine's plan to destroy the vampires was a success thanks to John and she returned to the town and posed as Elena when she came across Jenna and Damon. She kissed Damon who believed she was Elena. She also fooled John long enough to cut his ring off and stab him, leaving John to exclaim, shocked, that it was Katherine and not Elena. Elena came in just as this happened, hearing what was happening in the kitchen. |-|Season Two= Elena finds John bleeding in the kitchen, unaware that it was Katherine who had stabbed him. John warned Elena that someone was in the house and Katherine ran all over the house, terrifying Elena, though she didn't actually see Katherine. Bonnie mistakes Katherine for Elena, but sees through her deception when she touches her and senses she's a vampire. Bonnie is clearly affected by the similarities between them. After Katherine rejects Damon, he turns up drunk at Elena's, only to be rejected by her as well. While at Duke University, Elena found out that Katherine's real birth name was Katerina Petrova when she lived in Europe. Damon gives Elena a book which may contain more information about Katherine. Elena goes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Stefan, who was holding Katherine prisoner in an attempt to get the truth from her, but came face to face with Katherine for the first time instead. Elena asked her how they looked alike, but Katherine said she was asking the wrong questions. Katherine examined Elena just as Stefan arrived and she disappeared. It was later revealed that Elena was not the first Petrova doppelgänger, but Katherine was as the original's blood was used to create a doppelgänger to break Klaus' curse. Elena bribed Katherine with blood to tell her her story. Katherine said Elena had the "Petrova fire". Katherine told Elena her story: she was supposed to be sacrificed in 1492 but escaped and became a vampire instead. She had a baby girl out of wedlock that carried on the bloodline, but was kept secret and given away. When she was sent to England she was found by Klaus who tried to kill her in the sacrifice. Trevor assisted her while Rose wanted to turn her in but Katherine tricked Rose into feeding her her blood as Katherine then killed herself, becoming a vampire. Elena figured out that Katherine planned to turn her into Klaus as a bargain for her freedom for running from him, as well as turning in Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler because a witch was needed to break the curse and a werewolf and vampire were meant to be sacrificed as well as the doppelgänger. After Elena returned home she told Stefan she was not only afraid for herself, but for the people around her as it was her fault that everyone would be hurt or killed. She seemed to believe everything that Katherine told her. Katherine pretended to be Elena again and fooled Stefan and Damon, pleased she was improving in her impersonations. Katherine insisted she wanted to help and posed as Elena when Jonas came to kill her. Elena refused to thank Katherine, angering her. Elena also became suspicious of her. Later, Katherine takes Elena and switches clothes with her in order to get her to Isobel, who would turn her in to Klaus. Isobel had lied to Katherine about Klaus wanting Elena in exchange for Katherine's freedom when, really, he wanted Katherine. Stefan saw through her facade when she pretended to be Elena again. Katherine walked in on Elena kissing Damon due to the fact he was dying from a werewolf bite. Katherine gave Damon the cure and as she walked away, she turned back and said that it was okay to love both brothers, as she did, but seemed spiteful. She also said that it was good Elena had Damon since Stefan wouldn't be coming back. |-|Season Three= Katerine doesn't seem to dislike Elena as she once did, instead trying to help Stefan. She impersonated Elena to help with the plan to kill Klaus. By this point, they seem to have reached a mutual alliance. |-|Season Four= Katherine appears to Elena in a hallucination after she kills Connor, tormenting her. Katherine tells Elena she's just like her and that she should kill herself. She proceeds to tell Elena that now that she's a vampire, Stefan is going to hate her. This sends Elena over the edge and she attacks Stefan when he tries to help her. Katherine, along with Connor and Miranda, pushes Elena to try and kill herself in the daylight but Damon saves her by pushing her underwater when the sun comes up. Elena and Katherine have a run in on the island when Elena is looking for Bonnie and Jeremy. Elena's horrified to discover that Katherine is there. Katherine attacks Elena and tricks Jeremy into believing she's Elena. She uses Jeremy as a sacrifice to get the cure from Silas. She bites Jeremy and uses his blood to wake Silas, killing Jeremy. She then fled with the cure. Damon took Elena to New York on his journey to find Katherine, hoping to use the cure on Elena. However, she knew what he was doing and, along with Rebekah, she tricked him into giving her Katherine's current address. Elena and Rebekah found Katherine in Pennsylvania and interrogated her. Elena found out that Katherine was meeting with "em" via her planner so planned to meet with "em" instead, mock impersonating Katherine as Katherine had always impersonated her. Katherine was outraged that Elena was getting the better of her and Elena met with "em" who turned out to be Elijah. She pretended to be Katherine and Elijah didn't realize, instead kissing her. After Elena flirted with him, placing her hand on his chest (which she had her ring on), he saw her ring, realized she wasn't Katherine, and demanded to know where Katherine was. Elijah spoke on the phone to Stefan, threatening to harm Elena if he harmed Katherine. He then spoke to Elena and told her that he was hoping there was still a part of Katerina inside of Katherine, and he was trying to get through to her. Elijah seemed sorry that Elena had lost her humanity and, when he asked why, she revealed that Katherine had killed Jeremy. They flirted until Elena revealed how different she is by revealing she burned his letter and Katherine showed up, snapping Elena's neck. Elijah confronted Katherine over her lies, choosing to believe Elena over Katherine, and she begged him not to believe Elena. Elijah seemed mad that Katherine had snapped Elena's neck and Katherine was hurt. Stefan and Damon decided to get Katherine to torture Elena, as Elena would not know if Katherine would kill her or not and it would provoke fear. Katherine visits Elena in her cell and asks her what she told Elijah. Elena called her a self enigmatic bitch and insulted her. Katherine then threatens to rip out her heart, putting her back in the cell, but leaving it unlocked, telling her to try surviving on her own without everyone in love with her. After Elena regains her humanity, she says she's going to kill Katherine. Katherine was working with Bonnie when she hears someone coming and she goes to check. Elena ambushes her, kicks her around, and almost kills her before Stefan stops her, telling her that Katherine's linked to Bonnie. Elena's hurt, believing Stefan's still in love with Katherine. Katherine tries to get Bonnie to do as she says by threatening Elena. Katherine later attacks Elena, accusing her of stealing her happiness and not deserving it, and they engage in a battle. Katherine stabs Elena in the neck and almost kills her, until Elena shoves the cure down her throat, turning her human. They pass out next to each other as Elena says, "Have a nice human life, Katherine." |-|Season Five= In Original Sin, Katherine was still living with the Salvatore brothers, Elena and Jeremy at the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena has a dream about Stefan, after which time Katherine informed her that she had been having the same dreams, too. Katherine tagged along with Elena and Damon to find Stefan, and taunted Elena about being too interested in her relationship with Damon to even think about what her dreams meant. Later, Elena helps Katherine escape from Nadia in the bar when she came to capture her on Silas' orders. Katherine was running in the woods when Elena caught up to her. Katherine mentioned how she was glad to see Elena. She then asked why Elena didn't kill her after giving her the cure, but Elena replied that she is not like Katherine, and also conceded that the fact that living as a human was a fate worse than death for Katherine was just a "happy accident." Nadia then appeared and snapped Elena's neck before forcing Katherine to come with her. In Death and the Maiden, Katherine was one of the doppelgängers whose blood was used in a spell a spell to help transfer Amara's status as the Anchor to Bonnie so she could return to a semblance of a human life. Katherine told Tessa she didn't care about Elena getting her best friend back, and asked for Tessa help to stop the accelerated aging that began after she ingested the cure in exchange for her blood for the spell. Later Tessa began the spell, and Katherine commented on Elena showing off when she sliced her hand for the blood sacrifice, as her vampire nature made it much easier than it was for Katherine, being human. Later, Amara went missing, and they concluded that she was in the woods as an offering to Silas. In 500 Years of Solitude, before the episode ended, Katherine's last visitor was Elena, who forgave Katherine for everything that she had done to her. In typical Katherine fashion, she made no apologies, but she did thank Elena for her forgiveness. She then asked Elena to be the one to give her last injection of sedatives, citing the symmetry of the situation. However, unbeknownst to Elena, Katherine took advantage of Elena's distraction with the medication to take possession of Elena's body, using the Passenger spell Mia and Nadia taught her and using her Traveler heritage.Shortly afterward, Katherine's original body died, but her spirit lived on in Elena. In The Devil Inside, Katherine was still in control of Elena's body, but Elena was using all of her strength to fight against the possession, and frequently gained back temporary control until Nadia could call Katherine forth again. Katherine, knowing that Elena had inherited her survival instincts, changed the password on Elena's phone so she couldn't use it to call for help when she managed to regain control. Elena did manage to get control back in the middle of Mia casting the spell to give Katherine permanent control over her body, but Nadia was able to heal Mia enough to allow her to complete the spell anyway. Elena had just managed to jump into Damon's open arms when the spell was activated, causing Elena to see flashes of all of Katherine's memories before Katherine's spirit completely dominated Elena's. Katherine then, having complete autonomy, pretended to be Elena and informed Damon that she didn't want to get back together with him, citing the way Damon treated Katherine before her "death" as the reason why she couldn't be with him. Katherine, knowing that being in Elena's body would mean that everyone would be willing to die to protect her, was very pleased that her plan was a success, and relished in the fact that taking Elena's life was the best thing that ever happened to her, as she knew that Stefan could never love her as Katherine. In Gone Girl, Katherine was scrambling to find a cure for Nadia's werewolf bite that didn't involve asking Klaus for help when she realized that the Mystic Falls Gang had figured out that she was possessing Elena's body. Knowing that Nadia was ultimately going to die, and not wanting to go back on the run when everyone she knew hated her, she decided to allow herself to be killed in order to say her last goodbyes to Nadia. She was then stabbed to death by Stefan, using Gregor's Passenger-killing blade, shortly after Nadia had died and crossed over to the Other Side. However, she cited that "Katherine Pierce wasn't about to go gentle," and revealed to Bonnie that she had decided to give Elena one last parting gift by injecting her body with Dr. Maxfield's Ripper compound, which had also been laced with werewolf venom taken from Nadia's blood. However, when she tried to cross over to the Other Side, she was unable to do so, and was instead sucked into oblivion, though the reasoning for her rejection from the Other Side is still unknown. In While You Were Sleeping, Elena was about to write in her diary, but stopped when she saw an entry Katherine had written while she was possessing her, detailing how much she loved all of the attention and affection she was getting by pretending to be Elena. Katherine made a brief appearance in Elena's hallucination as a reconstitution of the motel scene with Stefan. After exhibiting the later effects of the Ripper compound, Elena fell into a state of panicked despair, and lamented to Damon that Katherine had finally won by condemning her to the worst fate possible. Fortunately for Elena, Katherine's plan was thwarted by the Travelers, who needed Elena's blood and who used their resources in order to create an antidote for the Ripper compound. Quotes |-|Season Two= :Elena: "How is this possible? How do we look exactly like?" :Katherine: "You're asking the wrong questions..." :-- Memory Lane ---- :Elena: "Hello?" :Katherine: "Hello, Elena." :Elena: "Katherine..." :Katherine: "Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume? To convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" :Elena: "No..." :Katherine: "Jenna has been my little spy for days now, but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me." :-- Plan B ---- :Katherine: "Nice dress." her "Mind if I borrow it?" :-- Know Thy Enemy |-|Season Four= :Katherine: "Don't you ever stop crying? Poor Elena, always the victim, except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?" :Elena: "Shut up!" :Katherine: "The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like me now, maybe worse." :Elena: "I made a mistake. I can do better." :Katherine: "No you can`t. You're a vampire. You'll kill again. It'll change you and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me." :Elena: "I am nothing like you." :Katherine: "I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's gonna hate you too... but at least you still have Damon." :-- We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes ---- :Elena: "Oh, you poor victim. Where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?" :Katherine: "This will never work, you know. The bad haircut- the doe eyes. You'll never pass for me." :-- American Gothic ---- :Katherine: "Oh, honey you look awful!" :Elena: "What the hell are you doing here?" :Katherine: "Your boyfriends invited me. They wanna know if you still have a heart. There it is. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you but I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine. But first, satisfy my curiosity: what'd you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?" '' :'Elena: "That's why you're here? He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat." :Katherine: "Tell me what you said to turn him against me, or I will feed you your own eyeballs." :Elena: "I didn't have to say anything. Look at you: self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you." :Katherine: "Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you -- poor, delicate Elena, I don't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you." :-- She's Come Undone ---- :Katherine: "Happy graduation, cupcake." :Elena: "Kicking someone while they're down. Classy til the end, Katherine." :Katherine: "Your end." :Elena: "Have a nice human life, Katherine." :-- Graduation |-|Season Five= :Katherine: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really glad it's you. My leg is cramping and I'm freezing. Do you mind if I, uh—can I borrow your sweater?" :Elena: "Let's go before she doubles back." :Katherine: "Why didn't you kill me?" :Elena: "If Silas wants you, that means you're leverage." :Katherine: "No, I mean, after you shoved the cure down my throat. I was trying to kill you. Why didn't you finish me off?" :Elena: "You think that because we share the same dreams and both care about Stefan that we're alike, but we're not. I value my humanity, which is why I let you live—to give you a chance to find whatever shred of humanity's buried underneath 500 years of bad behavior." :Katherine: "Or maybe you thought that being human was punishment worse than death for me." :Elena: "Nah. That was just a happy accident." :Katherine: "Well... thank you. I'm glad to know that you care, even if you are a condescending bitch." :Katherine: "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really glad it's you." :- Original Sin ---- :Elena' (to Katherine): ''"I forgive you. You weren't born evil. Life made you that way" :-- 500 Years of Solitude Gallery 397359_304625082923620_189297121123084_954045_57824240_n.jpg elena and kath.png Elena and Katherine 4x18.jpg elena and katherine.PNG|Elena and Katherine. elena-vs-katherine.jpg elenakatherine418.jpg Elenakatherine4x23.jpg Katherine_and_Elena.png Katherine-and-Elena.jpg Katherinelenafight4x23.jpg vampire-diaries-plot-twist-katherine.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m03s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m05s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m43s186.png elena-al-capezzale-di-katherine.jpg vampire-diaries-4.21-shes-come-undone-katherine-elena.png Memory-Lane-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-20759255-2048-1366.jpg saison-2-episode-9-elena-katherine.png Memory-Lane-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-20759273-2048-1365.jpg TVDS2E04-blog6.jpg Katherine-pierce-and-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery.png Elena_and_Katherine.jpg vdkatherinespyelena.jpg SnapShot_S02E04.jpg maxrsdefaul.jpg Memory-Lane-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-20759300-2048-1366.jpg Elena_3_TVD_5x03.jpg bebe-leatherette-contrast-moto-jacket-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.jpg Picture8.png Picture9.png Picture28.png Picture359.png Picture4015.png Picture5.png vd-03.jpg Trivia *Elena and Katherine can be considered each others foils. *Katherine & Elena met each other for the first time in the episode Memory Lane. *They are the first two Petrova Doppelgängers to meet each other in the series. *They have many things in common: **They are both Amara's doppelgängers. **Klaus has tried to kill both of them in order to complete the sacrifice. **Klaus has killed at least one person in their family—Katherine's whole family was killed by Klaus in revenge for her betrayal, and Elena's aunt Jenna was turned into a vampire and subsequently sacrificed by Klaus in order to break his curse. **They both had relationships with Stefan and Damon. However, Katherine only ever loved Stefan. The relationship she had with Damon was purely physical. Elena, however, loved both of the brothers but ultimately chose Damon over Stefan in the end. **They both have a love triangle with Damon and Stefan and have slept with them both. ** They have both had a friendly relationship with a Bennett witch (Katherine with Emily and Elena with Bonnie). **They have both kissed Elijah. **They both have a blood connection with Damon: Katherine's blood turned him into a vampire and Damon's blood was used to turn Elena; meaning Katherine is connected to Elena by their common sire line with Klaus. *They have both impersonated each other; Katherine impersonated Elena for the first time in Founder's Day and did it many times after that. Elena impersonated Katherine for the first time in American Gothic. *They both have lost their whole family, aside from each other. **All of Katherine's family was killed by Klaus in 1492, and Elena's family members have been killed by Klaus, Silas, and Katherine. *Elena is the one who turned Katherine into a human again by force-feeding her the cure. *Katherine started the series as a vampire and Elena as human doppelgänger; however, their statuses were reversed by the end of the fourth season finale, as Elena had become a vampire while Katherine was cured of vampirism and returned to being a mortal. *They have both been in possession of the cure; Katherine got it from Silas; she gave it to Elijah; he gave it back to Silas when he posed as Rebekah; Alaric got it from him; he gave it to Damon; he gave it to Elena; she gave it back to Damon; he gave it to Vaughn; Alaric got it from him; he gave it to Damon; he gave it to Elena; she tried to give it to Stefan but he rejected it; and she force fed it to Katherine. **Ironically, Elena wanted the cure and Katherine had both ingested the cure and become the cure. *Elena revealed the reason for not killing Katherine after forcing the cure down her throat is that she values her own humanity and wanted Katherine to try and find her own. *They are the first doppelgängers who have to come share the same body through a Passenger spell. However, Elena was an unknowning and unwilling host. *Katherine possessed Elena in the episode 500 Years of Solitude. *Katherine took a permanent control over Elena's body in the episode The Devil Inside, but her spirit was expelled by Stefan in the episode Gone Girl with the Passenger-Killing knife. *Both Katherine and Elena have taken the cure. *Katherine and Elena have a common connection to another Petrova doppelganger: Tatia. All three doppelgangers have been involved with a set of brothers; Katherine and Elena with Stefan and Damon and Tatia with Klaus and Elijah. Differences *Elena is at the beginning of a process of which Katherine was at the end, a sort of hardening and closing off of possibilities. *Centuries on the run have left Katherine unable to do anything but lie and scheme. Conversely, Elena is more straightforward and bluntly honest without her humanity. Differences With Novels *Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce look physically alike. *However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts. In the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde with blue eyes and Katherine had a more innocent, gentle and docile personality before she became the antagonist of the series. *In the books, Elena was originally strong, selfish, spoiled, vain, overly-confident and shallow, but eventually, she became a much more caring, kind, compassionate and deeper person. *Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were half sisters due to having the same mother (though Katherine suspected Elena was a possible descendant), but in the TV series, they are related by blood and Elena is her descendant. *The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers, who each fall in love with Elena. *In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and though Elena and Stefan had a long-term relationship, their relationship eventually ended in favor of Elena being with Damon. However, in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. Katherine also said in the book series that she had hated Stefan for not accepting her gift of vampirism, but admitted that at the end of it all, that between Stefan and Damon, she had always and will always love Stefan significantly more than Damon. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship